Sleepover and Over/References
* A.J.'s TV has something called a Parental Block, which prevents him from watching any non-educational programs (as well as any animal violence on the educational programs). *This episode marks the first appearance of Chester's mother, yet she was only seen in a photo picture. *When Timmy is trying to fake a dog attack, he doesn't realize that Cosmo and Wanda accidentally left and were replaced with real junkyard dogs. He doesn't realize this until he's actually attacked, despite the real junkyard dogs obviously being a different color than Cosmo and Wanda. **This gag is repeated in Spring Break-Up, an episode with a slightly similar premise. * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - The ant, bee, and cat Cosmo finds and names are named after characters from this show: the ant Carl, the bee Cindy, and the cat Jimmy. * Hello Kitty - The cat costume that Timmy wears is similar to Hello Kitty. *People saying "I'd be insulted if you didn't". *Cosmo naming animals. *Timmy going from one house (Chester's) to the other (A.J.) repeatedly *In Smarty Pants, A.J. apparently knew nothing about Crash Nebula. Since that episode, it seems like he's become a fan, as he now says that he prefers Crash Nebula over the Crimson Chin. * Mr. Turner uses a similar child block to the one in this episode in Ruled Out, to prevent Timmy from watching violent programming. *In the The Big Scoop!, there are train tracks shown between the trailer park and A.J.'s mansion. In this episode, you can hear the sound of a train in the background. *The cat costume Timmy wears in this episode is also worn by him in Catman Meets The Crimson Chin. *Cosmo's footprints are gone from Timmy's face when he notes that Chester and A.J. were coming. *The serpentines that Chester throw to A.J. are gone a scene after he throw them. *When Cosmo initially barks at Jimmy when in his dog form, his barking sounds similar to a real dog. Later when he's trying to get Jimmy to come back and he barks again, he simply says "Bark bark" in his normal voice. *When Jimmy was seen at the end of the episode, Cosmo's shadow turns red for an extremely short second. :Cosmo: Ooh,look, a cute little bee. I'm going to name you Cindy. :Cindy the Bee: [flies off and then gets eaten by a bird] :Cosmo: Cindy!!! NOOOOOOOO! (sobs) It's too SOOOOOONNN! ---- :Timmy Turner: Can I use the bathroom? :A.J.: [correcting Timmy's grammar] May I use the bathroom. :Timmy: Hey, I asked first! ---- :Cosmo: (holding a picture of Cindy the bee) Even though I knew her for 12 seconds, I'll miss her forever. :Timmy: Wow. He's sure upset. :Wanda: Watch this: How's Cindy? :Cosmo: Who's Cindy? :Timmy: Uh, if I can interrupt. I wish I was at Chester's! ---- :Chester McBadbat: (banging on television) This thing stinks! :Timmy: Which reminds me, can I use the bathroom? :Chester: I'd be insulted if you didn't! ---- :A.J.'s Dad: Guess what. I just blocked every program except for the High Educational Major Geek Channel. ---- :A.J.: At least we'll get to see some animal violence. :A.J.'s Dad: Oh, that reminds me, I blocked the superhero violence. :TV: Block Block Block Block... ---- :Chester McBadbat: Oh, there you are Timmy! Do you wanna try my surpise dip? :Bucky McBadbat: The surprise is... it tastes like cat food! ---- :Timmy: Hey... educational TV is giving me an oddly specific idea! :Cosmo: Which is odd, because usually what it does is make me sleepy. ---- :Cosmo: [as a dog] Wow! A cute kitty. I'm going to name you Jimmy. :Jimmy the Cat: [runs away] :Cosmo: Jimmy, come back! ---- :A.J.: May I? :Chester: I'd be insulted if you didn't! ---- :Wanda: Well, It's official! Both of their sleepovers stink! ---- :Cosmo: May I have a bandage? :Wanda: I'd be insulted if you didn't. :Cosmo: I'd be bleeding if I didn't like Carl. Carl! I want my records back! * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Quotes